


Later's Better Than Never

by Tamari



Category: Circle Opens - Tamora Pierce, Circle Reforged - Tamora Pierce, Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those things that everyone knows but them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later's Better Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> For the GL Olympics, with prompt "summer and smoke".

The air is muggy, the scent of bonfire still heavy in the air, and the straw of the roof is damp with dew.

Evvy doesn't open her eyes when he climbs up, but Briar knows she's aware of him. She's stretched out like a cat by the chimney. The illusion is only intensified when she arches her back and reaches her ~~paws~~ hands out to him.

"Did you sleep up here?" he asks, amused.

She nods her head, eyes still closed. "I came out to watch the Beltane celebrations. Where were you?"

"None of your business," he retorts. "When you're grown out of being a kid, you'll understand."

She just smiles lazily. He settles to sit beside her and smiles too as the rising sun hugs his face and heats the stone at his back. _Daj, you have to get up here!_ he says to the smith mage, downstairs chatting with Rosethorn.

There's a hint of amusement in her mental voice. _No, Briar, that's all right. I'll see you later._

He mentally shrugs and turns his attention back to Evvy. She's shifted and her black hair is spread across his knee. It feels like Sandry's silk.

"Evvy," he says quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Were you really up here all night?"

"Why, are you jealous?" She finally cracks open an eye to stare at him.

He flushes and runs a hand through his hair. "No. I just have your best interests in mind. Gotta keep you safe."

"Well, I was," she says.

"Good." The sun is getting hotter and he fidgets uncomfortably.

There's a few beats of silence before Evvy lets out a noise like a spitting fire. He turns to look at her in surprise.

Her lips meet his quite forcefully, and all he remembers after that is Tris crowing _I TOLD YOU SO_ through their bond.


End file.
